


Cutting Diamonds

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Undertaking a recon assignment for G.U.N. after the destruction of Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park, Sonic and Tails meet a group of mercenaries that appear to be on their side.
Kudos: 2





	Cutting Diamonds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its associated characters and lore.**

**[CD]**

**Cutting Diamonds**

**[CD]**

**The Skies over the Clove Sea, Earth, 3236 Post-Xenomorph Event**

Far off coast from the northeastern area of Northamer, the signature airplane of Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Prower, the Tornado, flew to a large marine facility situated in the Clove Sea that, according to the Guardian Units of Nations, had been exhibiting odd activity for some time despite being officially designated as abandoned after the Overland government that built and operated it had disbanded as a result of the Great War. With G.U.N. short staffed due to Team Dark among other units undergoing different assignments elsewhere in the wake of the destruction of the Eggman Empire's Interstellar Amusement Park and the disappearance of its leader, Sonic and Tails, as Miles was known otherwise by everyone who knew him, took it upon themselves to explore the facility on their own.

"Remind me again what the Overlanders were doing here, Tails?" Sonic asked his two-tailed companion flying the plane while he held on to the top wing.

"From what Commander Tower told me, Sonic, this place was supposed to be a test site for ocean thermal energy conversion to reduce their use of fossil fuels and nuclear energy. It's kind of like geothermal power, only instead of accessing an underwater volcano, you use the hot parts of the water itself to generate electricity."

Confused, Sonic then said dryly. "Do I dare ask how that's supposed to work, Tails? I mean, how can ocean water be hot without a boiler?"

Rolling his eyes, Tails replied. "The full explanation is long and uses a lot of science jargon that would make Knuckles mad from the headache, so probably best that I don't explain it." Chuckling to himself, he then said. "It's not like you go anywhere near water, anyway, Sonic."

"You know me, buddy!" Sonic said in good humor. "I'm just not the Merhog type."

"Ha! Like that would ever be a real thing!" Tails then noticed the hexagonal look of the facility coming up and said to Sonic. "Looks like it's almost time for you to jump off. You sure you don't want me to come along?"

Smiling confidently as well as reassuringly, Sonic answered. "I'll look over the place to make sure it doesn't have any bad surprises, Tails, then I'll let you know you can come along. Just hang tight until I call you."

Returning the smile, Tails then flew the Tornado over the facility's helicopter platform where Sonic then jumped off the plane to land while his best friend flew away. Taking his time to explore in order to make sure he was not seen; Sonic surveyed the exterior of the place for a while before deciding to enter a standing building upon seeing that there was apparently no sign of life throughout the whole facility, at least none that could be noticed from the outside.

'But I'll be ready to spin in case there's real trouble.' He affirmed to himself.

Stealthily making his way inside, Sonic noticed a total of five rooms that each served as living quarters, a training room, a machine shop, and had gone into a rec room before he was then surprised by a familiar, sinister laugh that he thought he would not be hearing for a while at least. Turning around, he saw the unmistakable form of Doctor Ivo Robotnik himself, otherwise known, mocked, hated, and even feared as the dreaded Doctor Eggman.

"Welcome, Sonic, to my humble abode away from my fanciful abode!" Eggman laughed with purpose while Sonic glared him in preparation for a fight. Seeing this, Eggman was quick to interject. "Before you get all brash, spikeball, I just want to ask you one thing."

"What is it, Baldy McNosehair?" Sonic allowed him to say before he got down and dirty.

It was at that moment, however, that Eggman, who brought chaos to the entire planet too many times to count, surprised Sonic by bringing out a pen and notepad and asking in an innocent tone of voice. "Can I have your autograph?!"

"Wait, what?!" Sonic could not help but exclaim in shock at his archfoe's uncharacteristic words before the Doctor then let loose a loud, yet genuine, laugh in a voice that was not really his joined by four others that came from outside the rec room until their owners, a brown Lion, a biscotti Wolf, a green Howler Monkey, and a teal Ocelot, revealed themselves just as the supposed Eggman began to shapeshift into a purple Mimic Octopus.

"Okay, that's new." Sonic commented at the shapeshifting.

Smirking in amusement, the Octopus responded. "It's in my genes, hot shot. You may be called Sonic when it comes to your speed, but when it comes down to infiltration, I'm known as Mimic."

Raising one of his eyes, Sonic asked. "Isn't that the type of Octopus you're supposed to be?"

Frowning, Mimic replied in defeat. "Okay, so my parents lacked originality, what of it?"

Chuckling a bit at his comrade being teased, the Ocelot slapped Mimic's back and said to him. "Don't let it get you down, old timer. You and Smithy are still good in our books, no matter how old you both look right now."

The Lion, who was apparently Smithy, shook his head in amusement at the jab. "Just because I let my mane run wild doesn't make me old, Slinger, you know that."

The shortest of the group, the Howler Monkey, quickly interjected with an apologetic smile towards the still confused Sonic. "Now, now, boys, let's save the jokes for later. Our new home has a guest that we have to welcome."

The Wolf nodded to her friend's point saying. "She's right, guys." Turning to Sonic, she held out her right hand cheerfully. "I'm Whisper, Sonic, and these are my fellow Diamond Cutters, Mimic, Slinger, Smithy, and Claire Voyance."

Seeing no harm from any of them, Sonic showed a grateful smile as he shook Whisper's hand.

**[CD]**

After calling Tails to land at a safe spot via his Miles Electric, Sonic and Tails were then offered something to eat by the Diamond Cutters in the facility's, rather their new Base's, kitchen. Although the two world famous Freedom Fighters still had some questions for the unknown group, it did not take them too long to find all five of them likable in their own unique way.

It was then that five more unexpected individuals at the Base revealed themselves in the form of a Blue, Cyan, Pink, Green, and Orange Wisp that, after greeting the surprised Sonic and Tails in their own native language, respectively settled down with Mimic, Slinger, Smithy, Claire, and Whisper.

Seeing Sonic and Tails' curious gazes at the aliens who they believed all returned to their home planet, Smithy took it upon himself to explain while directing a knowing smile at the former and petting his Wisp companion. "After that incident with Eggman's fancy amusement park in space, some of the Wisps he captured wanted to stay on Earth to follow the example of the one who rescued them. These five came to help us while we were hitting Axel's operations in Efrika, and they've been with us ever since."

Making a mental note to let the authorities among others they were allied with know of a continued Wisp presence on Earth, Tails focused on how the Diamond Cutters were not opposed to targeting Eggman locations, which prompted him to ask. "So, you guys are Freedom Fighters, then?"

Excluding Mimic, the Diamond Cutters looked a bit sheepish at the question as Whisper tried to answer. "Well, not exactly, Tails. We're actually, well, the thing is- "

"We're mercenaries." Mimic said dryly with his eyes rolled in response to the nervousness of his teammates.

"Oh." Tails responded unsurely. Exchanging a glance with a similarly lost in the dark Sonic, he then said in order to understand. "So, that's why you're up against the Eggman Empire? Someone paid you to do it?"

"Hey, it's not just a payday for us, okay?" Slinger snapped defensively. "We're all for the cause of making a world without Eggman, but we need the money to support ourselves in armaments, food, medicine, and a lot of other needed supplies."

"Easy there, Slinger." Claire told him in a soothing voice. "I'm sure Tails didn't mean it like that."

Seeing how it sounded like, Tails said with an embarrassed look. "Sorry for having suspicions. When you think about it, it's actually rude and dumb to presume too much of people's motivations simply because of their line of work."

Adding on to that, Sonic said with a reminiscing grin. "To top it off, we've met our fair share of independent spies and soldiers, and they're mostly friends of ours." Thinking back on a few bad examples, however, he then amended. "Well, some more than others."

Showing a sorry look himself, Slinger said. "It's fine, guys. We definitely know that some people like the Destructix don't do much to improve the image of mercenaries everywhere."

"Don't sweat it, Slinger." Sonic replied and then asked. "By the way, is there more of you guys around here, or out there? This place just looks perfect to raise a small army, which is probably why you claimed it."

Chuckling, Mimic answered. "It's just us, but I got to admit, the idea of having a full private military company isn't without its appeal."

"Not counting how much little Mobiums there would be to go around." Whisper said with a knowing smirk in Mimic's direction.

The Mimic Octopus merely shrugged. "That and Smithy running rugged trying to manage the whole outfit officially."

The whole kitchen was abuzz with laughter at that comment as the Lion scratched the back of his head in defeat at how truthful that was.

As the laughter died down, though, Smithy turned to Tails saying. "Anyway, Tails, while you're here, I wouldn't mind exchanging data about the Wisps among other things with you. Our little friends and I were actually in the middle of constructing a new, Color Powered-weapon when you two showed up."

With Tails nodding head in eagerness, Sonic then commented. "Okay, but we should probably let G.U.N. know there's nothing to worry about at some point. You know those guys, mostly good intentions, but mostly poor reactions."

Everyone laughed once more at that observation, knowing that it was historically sound to say the least.

**[CD]**

**Although I might be proven wrong in the future, at this moment, I do not think IDW Sonic will feature an origin story for the Diamond Cutters from where they all got their skills to when they all got together, so it felt like a good idea to feature them coming together as a result of the Eggman Empire being a thing since most of them were little kids with each of them getting experience from different sources and then getting their own "Mother Base", which would have a similar origin to the first one depicted in the Metal Gear games, after the events of Sonic Colors which introduced the Wisps.**

**To be honest, another reason I made this was that I noticed a lack of Sonic/Whisper fanwork here and there, excluding GingyGin on DeviantArt making a kid for that ship as well as Sonic/Jewel and Sonic/Tangle, which is nice, but not much. I mean, I am partial to Silver/Whisper, but I like keeping some options open and Sonic did understand Whisper faster than Silver admittedly did.**

**I would have liked to feature Sonic and Whisper becoming closer in this first part, but I decided to end it like this for the sake of argument. However, if this one-shot gets enough good reception, I could make a part two depicting them on a date or something like that.**


End file.
